


I Wish I Were

by Lizbit_97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Songfic, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Teen Angst, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbit_97/pseuds/Lizbit_97
Summary: They were best friends since middle school, they even shared an innocent kiss. but after the first day of high school and he became popular, he hasn’t been around much. And all Stiles can do is pine from afar.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 261
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	I Wish I Were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyuuMW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuMW/gifts).



> I wrote this in one sitting. I hope it makes sense and that you guys like it. If you did feel free to leave a kudos so I know you enjoyed it. Comments are also gratefully appreciated, also if you have any feedback or spot any errors(I know there are some/a lot) feel free to point them out to me so I may change them
> 
> (23/04)just wanted to say that this story is heavily on TEEN angst and feels, which is why I have “teen angst” in the tags, alongside the “happy ending” tag. So, it’s obvious how the story progresses and ends. Please bear in mind that this was written in one sitting, and was mostly written on a whim after hearing the song this story is based on. If it’s not your cup of tea, you don’t need to read. Nor do you need to bookmark it, especially if you don’t like it. (I honestly don’t see the logic in bookmarking something you don’t like)  
> simple: don’t like, don’t read. No hard feelings.
> 
> If this is something you like, something to just read for fluff and feels to feel good,  
> Enjoy! 🤗
> 
> P.s. the song that inspired this fic is mentioned in the story. Kudos to you if you figured out the before you reached the lyrics.

Stiles met Derek when he was 3 years old. The Hale’s invited them over for a family gathering. His mum was best friends with Mrs. Hale. Stiles immediately took a liking to Derek. They were inseparable.   
Stiles loved the multicolor of Derek’s eyes. The green with hints of blue and gold, hazel his mum would later tell him when he waxed poetic about them back home. But he also loved when Derek’s eyes turned an illuminated gold. He looked ethereal then.

They were two peas in a pod. Never without the other throughout middle school. He was there for Stiles when his mother passed. A rock for Stiles to lean and a shoulder to cry on. He was the light in the darkness. 

Derek would always give Stile his jacket to wear whenever Stiles would shiver. Always without fail, whenever Stiles gave even the barest sign of a shiver, Derek would take off his jacket and give it Stiles. Stiles would always protest, saying how Derek would get cold. Derek would always say he isn’t bothered by the cold, and giving Stiles his arm to touch or proof. He always ran warm. So stiles would then say how the jacket would look dopey on him, hoping that would get Derek to take back his jacket. But Derek surprised him.“It looks better on you.” Derek replied, his gaze soft on Stiles.  
It made his heart beat faster and his cheeks heat up. Thankfully, Derek thought his blush was brought on by the gust of cold wind. So Derek took his hand, “to keep them warm”, and walked him back home. That was on the 3rd of December. He’ll never forget, it was a month after his mum’s death. And Derek made him smile. It was when he fell in love.

— - —

On the last day of middle school, before summer break, Derek told Stiles he would be going to New York for the summer and so won’t be able to see him for the next two months.  
Stiles was saddened but he put on a brave face and told Derek he was proud and happy for him. 

They were in Stiles’ bedroom when Derek told him he wouldn’t see him until the first day of high school. Derek told Stiles he would miss him, and that they would meet up before the first class of high school starts so they can catch up. Stiles smiled and held Derek to his word. When night fell, and Derek had to go home to pack for their flight. Derek said goodbye, kissing Stiles on the cheek as he walked down the lawn to his car. He had stopped before he could open his car and had turned around, jogged back up to kiss Stiles on the lips. It was a chaste kiss. Just a press of lips on lips. But it was their first kiss. And Stiles was in heaven.

Derek had smiled shyly at Stiles and had told him he would think about him everyday, and that he couldn’t wait to see him again. And then he had left.

— - —

Stiles spent the two months of summer break doing odd jobs, he earned some cash walking the dogs for his neighbours, small and medium sized dogs only, he enjoyed the work, especially because he got to work with Scott. 

Scott lived in the next neighborhood and had met Stiles when his mum made the Sheriff get sober after Claudia’s passing. She was a nurse who his father had met during his many trips to the hospital due to his job as the Sheriff. Mrs. Mccall, Scott’s mum, came over to their house to make sure he sobered up. She had brought Scott over the next day after meeting Stiles. They hit it off and started a strong friendship during the last year of middle school. 

So Stiles was thrilled to be walking their neighborhood’s dogs together. They then started working at a local convenience store, where they met Heather. She was pretty and was the daughter of the convenience store owner. The three became the best of friends during that summer. Stiles felt bad for not befriending her during middle school, apparently she was teased for her father’s occupation and so she would blend into the background of the class to try not to be noticed. 

They all decided to go to their first day of high school together, Stiles was gifted his mother’s old Jeep by his dad for his hard work, the money he had earned was well enough for gas money, a phone and lots left for personal use. His father had pulled him into a tight hug, one he hadn’t done since Melissa had succeeded in getting him sober. He told Stiles how proud he was of him, and that his mother would be proud too, and that he loved Stiles so much. Stiles had hugged back and told his father he loved him too. They had a nice pizza and movie night that night, Scott and Stiles were sprawled on some pillows and blankets on the floor whilst Melissa and the Sheriff were on the couch. 

— - — 

Stiles woke up to a message notification on his phone.  
It was from Derek.

Stiles and Derek had emailed each other throughout the summer, he had texted Derek on his phone the second after purchasing it, Derek having already sent him his phone number when Stiles emailed him his plans on getting a phone.

The text was Derek informing him he would be at the parking lot waiting for Stiles at 7:30am. It was 6am, he was picking up Heather at 7:10am. He would make it. He sent Derek, “can’t wait :D “

Scott and Stiles had breakfast together, and piled into his Jeep, Scott handed him a tumbler of coffee, which stiles took gratefully. They picked up Heather who was grinning at him from the backseat. Whilst Scott told Stiles to stop smiling so big before he starts to hurt himself. They both knew about Derek, and the crush Stiles had on him. So he knew they were just excited for him too. 

Stiles parked the Jeep near the entrance, and scanned the mildly packed parking lot. His eyes caught on to a black Camaro, remembering Derek telling him about his sister, Laura, gifting him an identical car as her own.  
He saw a Greek god, leaning on the Camaro, donned in a leather jacket and tight black jeans. Stiles was dumbstruck.  
The dark haired Adonis took off his sunglasses, piercing Stiles with an intense gaze before he smiled, revealing familiar adorable bunny teeth. But it was his eyes that Stiles was drawn to. The forest green irises speckled with blue skies and golden streaks. Hazel, his mother’s voice echoes in his head.

Stiles walked towards him, the smile growing wider the closer stiles got to him.

  
“Derek.” Stiles choked, voice cracking at the Greek god Derek turned into.

  
“Hey, Stiles.” Derek replied, smiling brightly at Stiles before his gaze moved to look past him.

  
“Who are they?” Derek asked.

  
Stiles mentally shook himself and turned around to see Heather and Scott had followed him.

  
“I’m Heather, Stiles’s best friend. Nice to finally meet you, Derek.” Heather said brightly, lifting a hand out for Derek to shake, he took it, a brow arched in amusement, and shook her hand before turning to Scott.

  
“I’m Scott, Stiles’s best friend.” Scott said, smiling widely and he shook Derek’s hand.   
Derek’s gaze and attentioned turned back to Stiles.

  
“You’ve heard of me?” Derek asked, gaze never leaving Stiles even though the question was obviously directed at Heather’s statement.

  
“Oh yeah, stiles mentioned you to us over the summer, and I already knew about your friendship with stiles since middle school!” Scott piped up happily.

Derek smiled at Stiles.  
Stiles blushed. 

The bell rang indicating the 10 minutes before the start of classes. 

Scott and Heather went ahead, they said they would save Stiles a seat.

Stiles turned back to Derek who immediately swept him into a hug.   
“I missed you.” He said. Or more specifically, breathed into stiles neck.

  
“I missed you too.” Stiles sighed.

  
“You buffed up over summer. You’re going to be the hot guy everyone will want to date.” Stiles said, teasingly, even though he was getting jealous of the person Derek will probably date.

  
“You think I’m hot?” Derek asked into his neck before pulling back to grin at Stiles.  
Stiles rolled his eyes, trying to calm his blushing.

  
“Dude you know you’re hot. Don’t be an ass.” Stiles grumped, shoving at Derek lightly, can’t help but noticing the muscles in Derek’s chest pulsing beneath his palm.  
Stiles cleared his throat before speaking again.

  
“We have to get to class before we’re marked late. I’ve got homeroom with Scott and Heather with Coach Finstock, how about you?” Stiles aks as they slowly walk to the front doors of the school.

  
“I’ve got homeroom with Mr. Yukimura.” Derek said. Stiles thinks he hears a tone of sadness. But that might just be wishful thinking.

“I’ll see you at lunch?” Stiles asks hopeful.

  
“Yeah, I’ll see you at lunch. But I might run a little late, I’ve got P.E beforehand.” Derek replies.

“No problem, I’ll save you a seat?” Stiles says.

  
“I’d love that.” Derek says, smiling at Stiles brightly before going off in search of his classroom.

Stiles stares dumbfounded after Derek, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Only snapping out of it when the 5 minute bell rings. He sprints into homeroom with a minute to spare, collapsing into the chair between Scott and Heather who look on at him fondly.

— - —

  
Stiles and Scott have chemistry after homeroom together with Mr. Harris, who Stiles has heard, is an ass of a teacher. Heather has P.E next, so they part ways after homeroom with the promise of meeting up at lunch together.

But Heather and Derek are late, Scott and Stiles get a table big enough for themselves and the two. Derek and Heather walk in 10 minutes later with Boyd, Erica and Isaac, who Scott takes an immediate liking to.

  
“He’s like Cupid incarnate with those beautiful blond curls.”

  
Stiles smiles fondly and shakes his head at Scott’s pining. He also brushes off the sadness that pools at the bottom of his stomach seeing Heather sitting with Derek, especially when they don’t acknowledge him or Scott. Maybe Heather is sitting with him because of Erica. He thinks pitifully to himself.

School goes on normally, Heather still talks with them, tells Stiles she’ll be driven by her father to school from now, her father got a job at a big company so he has the time and an upgraded car, that’s fine. 

— - —

The next day, the autumn air is cooler, Stiles arrives with Scott, who goes off to his locker for his books, Stiles shivers from the gust of wind as the school doors keep opening for students. Derek places his leather jacket on Stiles. Derek smiles at Stiles and they start to talk about New York, how Derek exercised (workouts with his uncle Peter) over the summer, but Heather walks in going past them with a wave to Stiles on her way to her locker. Derek looks at her, watches her go. Stiles thinks he likes Heather. He feels cold.

The rest of the School day is normal, Heather eats with Scott and Stiles, Derek sits with Isaac Erica and Boyd again. It’s also the first day of lacrosse tryouts. Scott is trying out. So is Derek, Boyd and Isaac. Stiles and Heather watch them from the bleachers. Stiles can’t help staring at Derek. 

Derek sees Stiles in the bleachers, smiling down at him. Derek smiles back and waves.  
Heather waves at Scott, who’s waving at her and Stiles, a few feet behind Derek.   
Stiles waves back at Derek only to see Heather waving beside him as well, he thinks Derek is waving at Heather so he shifts his gaze to see Scott and waves at him, putting on a brave face.

On the 3rd day of school, there are posters about a school Talent Night coming up in 2 months, Derek comes up beside Stiles and tells him to sign up, reminding him of the family gathering where he and his mum played guitar and sang for the Hales. Derek says he’ll sign up as well, but he’ll be singing alone. So that way if Stiles gets embarrassed, Derek will be there backstage waiting for him and he’ll get to embarrass himself after him. Stiles laughs agreeing to sign up. Heather walks by with a smile and a “Hey Stiles, hey Derek.”  
Derek watches after her. 

At Lunch Derek sits with the popular people, the cheerleaders fawn over Derek, much to Whittemore’s dismay.   
Scott and Stiles sit with Heather. Heather talks about talent night, how she wants to sign up so she can play the keyboard. Scott talks about his plans to ask Isaac out.

The rest of the week is normal, Stiles comes to school shivering, but Derek has stopped lending him his jacket, instead Derek stays by his locker with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. But Derek still stares at Heather as she walks by. Stiles feels cold for a completely different reason than the autumn air. He makes a mental note to bring his own jacket from then on.

Lunch is normal, Heather, Scott and Stiles eat lunch together and talk about their classes and more about talent night. Stiles still hasn’t signed up but he’s got some lyrics he wrote down that he plans to perform, he doesn’t mention it out loud though. Scott waxes poetic about Isaac who is now officially his boyfriend. 

Next week brings the first home game for lacrosse, Stiles and Heather cheer for Scott and Derek. Derek scores the winning points(he dominates the game).  
Stiles and Derek beam brightly at each other, the crowd around them completely forgotten as they lock gazes. 

They hug and talk afterwards, Stiles going a mile a minute replaying Derek’s amazing feats. Talia invites him over for pizza night with the Sheriff. Derek gives him his leather jacket again. They’re at the Hale House, hanging out in their backyard on the porch whilst the adults are inside talking, the young ones already in bed sleeping. Stiles tries to give it back to Derek claiming he must look dorky in the cool leather jacket. Derek says Stiles looks better in it than he does. Stiles gets reminded of middle school. The kiss they shared on the last day of middle school. And the he’s reminded of Derek staring after Heather and how he has stopped lending him his jacket in school. Stiles smiles sadly and makes an excuse to leave. His father doesn’t question it, he sees the hurt behind Stiles’s mask, and drives them home after they bid Mr. and Mrs. Hale goodnight. He stops by an ice cream shop on the way home. His dad is awesome. He tells him so. 

— - —

On the 3rd week, Stiles signs up for the talent night. He sees Derek has signed up with Heather. His heart aches, remembering Derek telling him he would be signing up alone. 

Lunch is new. Stiles sits with Scott, Isaac comes and sits with them, he flirts with Scott. Erica and Boyd come and join them too. 

Derek and Heather don’t show up for lunch st all.

The 4th week is the same. Erica says Derek and Heather are practicing for the talent night coming up next month, when Scott asks about them. Stiles is heartbroken. 

That night Stiles goes to his favourite pizza place, they have the best pizza with the cheesiest toppings and cheesy sausage bites crust, they sell curly fries there too(yum), which is why they’re Stiles’s favourite. On his way out he sees Derek with Heather. He is obscured from their view by the parked cars in front of him, but they don’t even notice him, they’re too preoccupied in their chat with each other. He sees Derek give Heather his leather jacket. He sees Derek putting an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. He sees Derek kiss Heather. He’s seen more than enough.

He goes to the grocery store on the way home, buys two tubs of ice cream. He and his dad eat the pizza and his dad lets him cry as they eat the ice cream watching Disney movies. His dad is great. He tells him so.

He writes a song based on the short lyrics he jotted down 2 weeks ago. He plays his guitar and finds the correct chords that make the song perfectly encapsulate his feelings, his pain, his love. 

The month leading up to talent night, Stiles spends practicing on his song.

The week before the show, he eats lunch with Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd. That’s become the norm the past month.   
“They missed him.” They tell him, calling to the fact Stiles would drive home to practice on his guitar during lunch, unwilling to risk bringing it to school.   
They’re excited to see him perform. They’re going to cheer him on. Which makes Stiles feel better, especially hearing that Isaac will be singing at Talent Night as well. 

He sees Derek sitting with Heather in the music room on Wednesday, on his way to the cafeteria, they’re talking to each other. Smiling at each other and laughing with each other. He tells the group what he saw. Erica tells him it’s probably not what he thinks it looks like. He doesn’t believe her. He tells her about the jacket and the kiss he saw 3 weeks ago near the pizza shop. She doesn’t say anything, but her face says it all. She looks saddened, a bit angry, and when she looks up at him, he sees the pity. 

On Thursday Erica tells him if Derek doesn’t see how amazing he is, it’s his loss. Stiles smiles softly at her, especially with the words of agreement coming from Isaac and Scott. He sighs deeply that night before bed. Friday is talent night.

— - —

He’s nervous. It’s his turn, Jackson just finished his freestyle dance routine with his posse. As they filter backstage, Jackson stops and turns around to regard Stiles. He’s shaking from nerves.  
“Good luck, biles.” He says, no hint of malice in his voice.  
  
“Thanks, Jackson.” Stiles replies, shocked by the kindness Jackson showed. He realizes he’s stopped shaking.

Coach Finstock, their MC, announces Stiles next. The students cheer respectfully, and stiles can make out the hardcore, over the top cheering coming from Erica and Scott from the front row.  
  
“Go out and dazzle them, Stiles!” Isaac cheers with a soft pat to his back.  
Stiles nods back and walks out to the microphone stand and empty chair.

He sits down and adjusts his guitar.

He breathes deeply, calming his racing heart. 

He strums on his guitar, quieting the crowd, playing the first set of chords that start of his song.

He sings.

“I still remember  
Third of December  
Me in your sweater  
You said it looked better  
On me, than it did you  
Only if you knew  
How much I liked you  
But I watch your eyes, as she  
Walks by  
What a sight for  
Sore eyes  
Brighter than a  
Blue sky  
She's got you  
Mesmerized  
While I die  
Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half, as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just a piece of leather, but you like her better  
Wish I were Heather”

He wrote the lyrics about the leather jacket, how Derek had given it to him on the first week of school and during that night at the Hale House. When he thought Derek might like him back, but the signs all pointed to Derek liking Heather, how he’d watch her walking by. He feels his eyes start to burn. He pushes on through.

“Watch as she stands with  
Her holding your hand  
Put your arm 'round her shoulder  
Now I'm getting colder  
But how could I hate her?  
She's such an angel  
But then again, kinda  
Wish she were dead, as she  
Walks by  
What a sight for  
Sore eyes  
Brighter than a  
Blue sky  
She's got you  
Mesmerized  
While I die  
Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half, as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester, but you like her better  
I wish I were Heather”

As he starts vocalizing, emotion heavy in his voice as he remembers the kiss they shared before that summer break. It was one of the first lyrics he wrote, how it all started with that stupid polyester jacket Derek had lent him over and over again during their childhood. And how his dreams are haunted by the sight of them cuddling together by the pizza shop. Haunted by the kiss, the kiss of an older and more mature Derek bestowed upon her, and how he wouldn’t get to be the first real kiss with Derek. Because everyone knows Kisses in middle school are too innocent. They don’t count. But she got to taste him, in all his matured glory. Oh how Stiles wished he were her, just so he could be the object of Derek’s love.

“Wish I were Heather  
Wish I were Heather  
Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester, but you like her better  
Wish I were”

Once the echo of his last chord ends, the crowd roars and gives a standing ovation. There are girls crying. There are guys crying, none as hard as greenburg. Stiles walks off with tears in his eyes. He doesn’t notice Heather and Derek’s looks of shock and confusion.

Stiles walks into the crowd, Scott said he saved him a seat, and settles down once he finds him. They watch as Isaac goes on stage to sing for Scott, he sings “Guardian Angel” by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Scott cries happily throughout his song. They have a quick intermission, Finstock needed the bathroom. Isaac uses that break to join them in their row.

Finstock announces Derek and Heather are next. Stiles tries to leave, he doesn’t think he can stomach seeing them perform. Erica, Scott and Boyd keep him in place, he looks at them betrayed, but Erica insists he would regret it if he left. Derek walks up to the microphone whilst Heather prepares herself by her keyboard. Derek clears his throat before he locks eyes with Stiles. 

“This is for you Stiles. I hope you like it.”

The keys Heather plays on her keyboard immediately ring familiar to Stiles. He now understands why Erica and Scott wanted him to stay.

“I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet   
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight  
Well I found a guy, stronger than anyone I know  
He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to raise children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my love, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you smile at me, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And he looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight”

He sung Perfect by ed sheeran TO Stiles.   
Stiles can’t help but gape. The crowd is cheering loudly as Derek’s and Heather walk off. Not 3 minutes later and Derek is by his side.

“I’ve always loved you, Stiles, ever since we were kids, it’s why I kissed you in middle school.” Derek says, gently holding Stiles’ hand between his own. His face is red, probably caused from the heat of the spotlight but Stiles sees the red on his ears that tell Stiles Derek is blushing. But he needs things to be cleared up before he can let himself hope.

“But you kept staring at Heather every time she walked by. And then you two wouldn’t eat with anyone, just by yourselves in the music room. And then I saw you by the pizza shop, you gave her your jacket, Derek, and you were cuddling her close to you. Derek, I saw you kiss her. You don’t need to lie to me. I already saw you two.” Stiles says, trying to pull his hand out of Derek’s hold, but he doesn’t let go. Oddly, he’s gentle but firm in his hold.

“I don’t love Heather. I am not dating Heather.” Derek says adamantly, gazing intently at Stiles.  
“What you saw by the pizza shop, was me helping her warn off a stalker who wouldn’t take no and “not interested” for an answer. So I kissed her. But I don’t like her, and she doesn’t like me.” Derek says.  
  
His eyes look eager. Eager for Stiles to see he’s telling the truth.   
  
“For one, I’m a lesbian, and I am happily dating my girlfriend even if she goes to one of our rival high schools.” Heather chimes in, seeing the question on my face.

“She was helping me with this, the song, the singing, helping me plan out our first proper date. That’s why we were also at the pizza shop, she told me it was your favourite place, she was telling me your favourite order. The date, which I hope you’ll say yes to, if you still want to date me.” Derek says uncertain, his hands rubbing soothing circles on Stiles’ hand.   
  
“Yes, I do still want to date you, I just thought I didn’t have a chance.” Stiles says bashful, grasping Derek’s hand.  
  
“You were my only choice, it’s why I got buff, my uncle thought I should buff up to be able to protect you from anyone who would cause you harm. To ward off any other potential dates who want you and could take you from me. I realize now as I say it out loud that my uncle is a bit twisted. But he means well.” Derek says exasperatedly.  
Stiles laughs, making Derek smile fondly at him.   
  
“Can I kiss you?” Derek asks, shyly, unsure.  
  
“Please, I’ve been waiting for you since middle school, Der. I’m yours.”  
  
Derek cradles Stiles’s face between his big, warm hands, his gaze never leaving Stiles.  
  
“I love you so much, Stiles.” Derek says before capturing Stiles lips with his own.  
  
It was more than just a press of lips. Stiles could taste the hint of mint of the toothpaste on Derek’s lips, he could feel the smooth and hot tongue gliding on his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he granted. And once their tongues got involved, it was magical. He could feel the heat and the passion Derek had just with his kiss. It was flowing into Stiles and stiles felt safe in Derek’s embrace, he felt loved and worshipped in the kiss. He kissed back with all his heart. And the growl that vibrated from Derek into stiles told him that Derek could feel the love and passion Stiles held for him. The parted when Stiles felt a little light headed, his need for air making itself known. 

— - —

They walk to the Camaro, Scott having taken his keys to drive Isaac on a date and drop Heather off. 

Stiles shivers from the cold autumn air, yet again, he forgot his jacket in his Jeep. He stops shivering and is enveloped in heat. Derek had draped his jacket onto Stiles. Stiles stops walking, his heart starts beating faster.  
  
“Here, let me.” Derek says, as he gently slipped Stiles’ arms into his jacket so Stiles was wearing it properly.   
  
“Thanks.” Stiles smiled brightly at him. He sees Derek blush before Derek pulls him in his arms. 

They stood in their embrace for a few minutes. Derek was breathing into his neck, rubbing his nose up and down the curve between his neck and shoulder.

“I need to tell you something. Something important.” Derek whispered into his neck.  
“It’s something regarding me and my family, I want to tell you this because I love you, and want you in my life, for forever if you’ll still have me.” Derek says as he pulls back to look into Stiles’ eyes.

“Is this about how your eyes sometimes turn an illuminated gold?” Stiles asks.

“Uh. Yes.” Derek replies.  
“We’re werewolves. Born werewolves. My mum is the alpha, our leader so she has red eyes. The rest of my family are betas, we have golden eyes. But Laura will have red eyes once mum steps down from her alpha status. We naturally have enhanced strength, and senses like hearing, seeing and smelling. We have a beta shift, where we have our claws and fangs, and the alpha has their own shift that can let them grow in size and be more lupine. My mother is the only werewolf who can do a full shift, which is when she turns into a wolf. But she says Laura and I have the highest likelihood of attaining the full shift too.” Derek informs him, searching Stiles’ face for his reaction.

“That makes sense. I remember your eyes turning gold sometimes when we would play when we were younger, you’ve stopped doing it now, that for a moment I thought I imagined it. Can I see your shift?” Stiles asks.  
  
Derek sees only curiosity and love. He can detect no hint of fear. He hopes it doesn’t change. He shifts. Closing his eyes from the possibility of fear or disgust from Stiles.

His eyes startles open when he feels a gentle hand caress his cheek. He sees the awe and unwavering love on Stiles. He lets him caress his face, smiling at the reverence and gentleness Stiles bestows on him. He scents the spike of amusement before Stiles speaks.

“Dude, where did your eyebrows go?” Stiles chuckles, stroking the area where his eyebrows should be.   
Derek huffs a laugh.   
  
“They probably went to my sideburns.” Derek snarks. Reveling in the laughter Stiles barks.   
I caused that. Derek thinks happily.  
He shifts back to kiss the laughter on Stiles’ lips, turning laughter into moans. 

He will never let Stiles go.   
He’s found his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to:  
> Conan Gray- Heather (song)  
> Ed Sheeran- Perfect (song)
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> :)


End file.
